Luna's fears and love
by Drapple Drapple Drapple
Summary: Luna Lovegood is distressed about something that she can't figure out. In the middle of the night, when she is deep in worries, Harry comes to talk to her and has something to say. Harry and Luna, how do you like the couple? Read to find out what happens...


I felt like writing a fic from Luna's point of view since she is not really present much in the books. Tell me what you think of this little romance!

* * *

><p>Luna sighed as she unwrapped herself from the covers of her bed. All the other girls were dreaming peacefully in the dark dormitory, but she just could not find sleep. She sat up slowly, so that the blood would not rush from her head too rapidly. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. She had not been herself for the last few days, eating and drinking little, not paying much attention in class, forgetting to read the Daily Quibbler... Something was nagging her mind but she did not know what. Was it her father? No, he was fine and could take care of himself. Her marks? They were rather good, not to be worried about. Then what was it?<p>

She left the dormitory and dragged herself down the stairs to the Common Room, not really wanting to go into the brightly lit room, for she was tired, but she felt like she would suffocate if she stayed tossing in bed for the whole night. The common room was deserted and silent save for the fire roaring lightly in the hearth. She paced around the room, biting her lip, thinking about her week and what could have caused this uncharacteristic depressed mood. Malfoy had sneered at her after Transfiguration, mocking her work for the thousandth time that year, but she was so used to his taunting that she did not even listen to him anymore. After all, she had been at Hogwarts for six years now, so Malfoy had no chance of getting at her after all these years of failure to anger her. No, that was definitely not it. What about her little sister? Ella had been detestable during the week, but then again she was a pest most of the time. How annoyed Luna had been when Ella had gotten her letter from Hogwarts two years after her! She had always secretly hoped her sister would be a Squib... So, not her sister. Then, as she thought about her friends, she started to realize what might have happened to put her in this slump.

On Wednesday, she had passed Harry and Cho kissing in the seventh floor corridor, right in front of the Room of Requirement. She recalled the gasp that had escaped her, the twist in her stomach as she watched their embrace, her nails digging into her skin as she clenched her hands... She had looked on for a few seconds with a sudden flare of hate for Cho and a longing for Harry. The two had broken up their kiss when they noticed Luna gaping at them, and her feelings had gone back to normal when Harry and Cho had started to laugh a little. Yes, now that she thought back at that brutal wave of feelings that had come over her, she knew that what she feared had happened : she was falling for Harry Potter, the legend of the wizarding world.

Luna had always tried to think about other boys than Harry, because she did not want to start crushing on him and then be disappointed when he (obviously) would not return her liking. Why, she was nobody compared to him! A freak - and she knew it. She noticed the looks she got, even from her friends, when she started talking about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She was a strange girl, floating far off in space when all the others were anchored to Earth, but she could still see plainly what everyone thought about her. _Loony, _they all called her with contempt. Few students dared to talk to her, afraid they would be contaminated by the "Loony Cooty". She stared ahead and ignored all those things while they happened, but once alone in the dormitory... Her fragile heart was breaking behind her tough, I-Am-Luna-And-I-Don't-Care-What-You-Think look. Why was she so different? And why was she always immediately singled out as The Weird One when she walked into a room full of people she had never met?

This was the reason why Luna apprehended a crush of any kind over Harry. She constantly felt her heart tug when she saw him and hated herself for that weakness. It would only mean sorrow once he noticed it and turned her down to go with prettier, more popular girls.

Luna sunk down in a couch, sighing again. What could she do to forget him? Soon, her nervousness wore off and she fell into a deep slumber, the burning fire warming her sleeping face.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" asked a voice waking her up.

Luna opened her eyes : Harry was right in front of her, clearly wondering why she was sleeping in the Common Room. As soon as she saw his face, the curve of his jaw, his dark eyelashes, his sweet green eyes, she felt the tug in heart, harder than anytime.

"Oh, I was feeling a little agitated so I left the dorm. I guess I fell asleep." She said, a little groggy.

"Agitated? Is anything wrong?" he asked, frowning.

"You know, the usual girl problems..." she lied, embarrassed at his questions. She hoped he would leave, because she was distressed by his closeness and inquiring eyes. But Harry sat down on the couch, pushing Luna's feet so that he would not squish them under him.

"I don't think it's only girl problems. (By the way, I have no idea what they could be). Can you tell me what is really the matter?" said Harry.

"I'm not sure, it's pretty private, you know."

"Hey, I'm your friend, Luna. You can tell me. I'm here for you. Have you been teased again? I'll break Malfoy's head if he's the cause of your problems."

"No, it's not him. Harry I-" Luna broke off, her heart beating wildly. Could she say it? What would happen? He was already with Cho! But she was weak. She had liked Harry for six years and had never found a moment to tell him, not that she really wanted to but... And now the beautiful boy was sitting next to her and asking her about her problems! Well, damn the consequences, she was telling him :

"Harry I... " she started hesitantly, "I've had a crush on you since I came to Hogwarts and it was too hard to keep it to myself!" she finished quickly, looking up into his shining eyes, her heart thumping crazily as she waited for his reaction. He was dumfounded.

"You-you like me? I never knew... It must have been really hard for you to admit it. But why did you wait all these years?"

"I was so afraid that you would reject me and then stop being my friend altogether. You're one of my only friends, you know."

"What? Excuse me? Reject you? Luna, I have to admit it now too : I have always like you back." Harry blushed as he said that, but appeared so pleased that she liked him! Luna sat up, eyes wide. She could not keep up with this result of her confession. She had hoped for it, but never really believed it.

"You like me too?" she cried. "But you're with Cho!"

"You are my... secret crush, I guess. I have always kind of liked Cho and it was easy to go out with her since we are both so popular in our grades. But at the same time I always felt funny when I am with you. I just realized I love you too Luna, you and your bizarre ways of seeing things. I like you so much more than Cho, who, behind her looks is actually quite plain and boring. Do you- do you think you would... go out with me?" Harry bit his lips, waiting to see if Luna would turn him down since he had just said that he had liked Cho. But Luna only heard that he found the girl "plain and boring" and that was enough to reassure her.

"Harry! Of course I will, if you break up with Cho." She was nearly crying with overwhelming surprise and happiness.

"Luna..." Harry whispered, coming close.

They brought their heads together, millimeters apart, each feeling the other's breath on their face. Then, Luna gasped a little as he brushed his lips against hers, then grabbed his neck and started kissing him back with passionate vigor. She was kissing him! Finally... Her heart felt like it was trying to burst, to escape at a galloping pace as she moved her mouth against his lips and felt his hands hold her back.

When they broke off, they caught their breath, then Harry said:

"The Room of Requirement is probably empty... And we could ask for a bed..."

Luna stared at him, enhanced by his loving gaze. Tonight she would let herself go.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Don't forget to review please, it will take you only a few seconds and it's heartwarming for me to have reviews, and know what you think. Don't hesitate to criticize either (although nicely please) and tell me how to get better. I'm new at this. Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
